Rise Of Sugand
by Panic the Chaos
Summary: Sonic starts to have strange nightmares about a demon called Kei.Sonic thinks they could never happen, but it all becomes real after one last nightmare. One that could save the world, or destroy it.
1. Sonic and horror movies don't mix

For those of you who don't understand my characters and stuff, this is the story of how Sonic and the gang met Kei the Demon and Kirbyetta the Morph. Enjoy

It was a normal day for Sonic, no Eggman, no Robots, nothing but peace and quiet, or so he thought. There was a robbery at the jewelry shop. "Finally, some excitement!" Sonic rushed to the scene, only to find not Eggman, but a cloaked figure holding a large gem.

"That's a chaos emerald!" The figure chuckled "A quick thinker, but let's see how quick your feet are." The figure held the gem up and started to speak "Chaos," Sonic grabbed him right when he said control, and they were gone. Sonic opened his eyes to see that they weren't at the destination, at least not yet, they were in a warp zone. "Huh?" Sonic was trapped in a purple sphere. Sonic pounded his fists on the sphere. "Why are you in such a rush? We're not there just yet!" The figure laughed. "And if your fists start bleeding I'm sure the doctor will fix you up."

He pulled a small disc out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. A hologram appeared showing someone that was all too familiar to Sonic "Eggman!" The figure pulled off his hood to reveal a dark green face; his eyes a mixture of purple and green, his cheeks each had their own scar. Somewhere in between the two main prongs on his head there was something that looked like a spherish dome. Sonic remembered the emerald scanner he "borrowed" from Rouge. He pulled the device from his pocket, and put it on. "Oh my…" it was actually a gem that seemed like it was forcefully jammed into his head. "Ouch," Sonic was hit with a sleeping dart

Sonic woke up noticing that the sphere was gone and he wasn't in the warp zone. He was floating in front of a castle. He noticed the green creature was standing next to him. "Welcome to my home Sonic the hedgehog. Welcome, to Castle Sugand." The castle was on a large floating piece of land, much like Angel Island. Something caught Sonic's eye. It was a young girl, being forced towards the window by three menacing creatures. The first one had a jet black humanoid body, a long neck, and a dragon's head. The second was a hedgehog with batwings, long claws, and was holding a sword. The third was obviously a Lycan. The undead hedgehog flapped is wings violently. He got his wings ready and attacked. There was a blast of air that was so violent the window shattered.

The Lycan grabbed the girl and threw her out of the window. Sonic had blacked out

At Sonic's apartment.

Sonic woke up screaming. "Was it all just a dream?" Sonic got up to get himself a glass of water. "I've got to stop watching those horror movies before bed." Sonic walked back to his room only stopping to look out the window. He felt like he was being watched, and he was.

What does the dream mean? And who is watching Sonic? You'll just have to wait and see. R& R! No flames please


	2. Planes, Pranks, and a Kitsune

Welcome to chapter two of Rise Of Sugand.

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own anything Sega

It was the day after Sonic had the nightmare. He couldn't get the gruesome image of the girl falling to her doom out of his head.

_Maybe I should go and see Tails. That could probably get my mind off of last night_

_At Tails' workshop_

Tails was still asleep. He worked all night on his new invention, the Dream Scanner.

With this new invention Tails could easily see anyone's dream. Tails was having one of those dreams about stuff from the past. Apparently he was dreaming about the time he and Sonic were trying to board the Egg Carrier.

"_C'mon Tails! Let's land this thing" Tail's suddenly looked very worried. "Uh oh!"_

"_Uh oh what!" Sonic shouted. "Well… uh…I…uh …" Sonic got impatient "Spit it out!"_

"_Iforgottoinstallthelandinggear!" Sonic couldn't understand a word he said. "In english please!" "HANG ON FOR YOUR LIFE!" They were about to crash into the Egg Carrier. SCREEEEEEEEEE! The wings scraped on the landing dock as Tails and Sonic screamed for their lives. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed for half an hour._

_until they finally notice they've been on the landing dock for 29 minutes. _

"Hey! Tail's you home?" Sonic was at the door waiting for Tails to answer. Tails finally answered, but sonic only laughed. "What's so funny?" Sonic Pointed at the pants Tails was wearing. "Sonofa..." Apparently his chao Damien decided to pull a prank on Tails.

Tails found a bowl of hot water near the couch he was sleeping on.

Tails adopted the dark chao a few weeks ago, and he soon learned he made a big mistake.

Everyday his friends would ask how his chao was doing. He'd answer by saying "I don't have a chao, I have Satan." And when Tails comes home Damien's probably done something horrible. On Monday Damien had "accidentally" found Tails' prototype laser

and played with it. On Wednesday Damien decided to take a road trip on the Tornado 2.

So Tail's basically despises Damien more than Eggman.

"Tails! Are you even listening!" "Huh! Oh. Yeah. "Tails was day dreaming about his dream. Sonic sighed. "Okay I'll explain it one more time."

Soooo? What did you think? R&R. no flames PLEASE.

_cue SA2B theme_

Next time on ROS: Shadow pays a surprise visit, and he has a story to tell. Will this all lead to a new adventure for the gang? HECK YEAH!


End file.
